The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument and, more particularly, to an electronic musical instrument which is so constructed that a pupil or trainee is capable of objectively confirming the level of his or her skill in performance.
For training a pupil or trainee to play a keyboard musical instrument, it is general practice that the pupil plays the instrument while looking at a sheet of music, and a teacher instructs the pupil while listening to the performance of the pupil. Such a training method is suitable for one-to-one training of a pupil by a teacher, but is not suitable for a group training system in which one teacher teaches a number of pupils.
In either the one-to-one training system or the group training system, it is difficult to objectively evaluate the technical level of pupils in performance. Therefore, the training must be performed based on a teacher's subjective judgements about the performance of students.